lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Diálogos del chat de la Frikipedia/Archivo2
Santa iglesia frikipédica * @Doctor_grijander dice apocalipsis, 13:6, pero cambiando ella por el <@Doctor_grijander> buscar en guguele el apocalipsis 13:6 <@KhazikeKhashondo> Doctor_grijander, he cuidado bien de esto en tu ausensia bueno, que me estaba cambiándome agora sín que me vou <@Doctor_grijander> nadie ha buscado eso??? hala <@Doctor_grijander> veo que alguien si <@Doctor_grijander> xD si KhazikeKhashondo tiene op yo tambien kero! xD Y abrió su boca en blasfemias contra Dios, para blasfemar de su nombre, de su tabernáculo, y de los que moran en el cielo. Apocalipis 13:6 ein? <@Doctor_grijander> xDDD <@Doctor_grijander> anatema!!! <@Doctor_grijander> excomunion!!! <@Doctor_grijander> a no ser que te quieras confesar Â¬Â¬ xDD <@Doctor_grijander> R4k3l, confiesate <@Doctor_grijander> estas a tiempo de salvarte *** Doctor_grijander changed nick to Padre_grijander <@Padre_grijander> bienaventurados los justos <@Padre_grijander> porque ellos heredaran el reino de los cielos <@Padre_grijander> o algoa sin * @Padre_grijander empina la bota con vino de misa <@Padre_grijander> bien, hijos mios <@Padre_grijander> alguien quiere recibir el sacramento de la absolucion? *** Samsongas quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") <@Padre_grijander> pagano! <@Padre_grijander> hereje <@KhazikeKhashondo> xD * KhazikeKhashondo quiere confesarse <@Padre_grijander> adelante * @Padre_grijander recuerda a KhazikeKhashondo, que debe empezar por abre maria putisima ave maria purisima <@KhazikeKhashondo> ave maria purisima <@Padre_grijander> sin pecado concebida <@Padre_grijander> de que te acusas, hijo mio? <@KhazikeKhashondo> he robado dinero de la cesta de misa para mandar a mi abuela a comprar droga <@KhazikeKhashondo> varias veces <@Padre_grijander> mm <@Padre_grijander> eso no contradice ningun mandamiento <@Padre_grijander> bueno <@Padre_grijander> solo el no robaras <@Padre_grijander> el honraras a tu padre y a tu madre (y por extension a tu aguela) <@Padre_grijander> y el no seras un hijo de puta <@Padre_grijander> 50 latigazos dep enitencia <@Padre_grijander> y ser quemado en la hoguera <@KhazikeKhashondo> solo eso? gracias padre :D <@Padre_grijander> de nada hijo <@Padre_grijander> dios es misericordia <@Padre_grijander> ah si <@Padre_grijander> debuelve lo que has robado, antes de que monseÃ±or torquemada te saque las muelas y te sierre al medio para arrancarte la confesion <@Padre_grijander> *devuelve <@Padre_grijander> lo ahcemos por tu bien <@Padre_grijander> para limpiar tu alma <@KhazikeKhashondo> es que me lo he gastado todo :( <@Padre_grijander> la iglesia es toda bondad <@Padre_grijander> en ese caso, que se te azote y se te derrame aceite hirviendo en las heridas <@Padre_grijander> dios asi lo quiere <@Padre_grijander> ah, y bebe hagua hirviendo, purifica el alma <@KhazikeKhashondo> gracias padre por su misericordia <@Padre_grijander> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVk69AXOGKs <@KhazikeKhashondo> ahora he de ir a comer un plato de clavos al rojo, la virgen en persona me lo recomendo <@Padre_grijander> ah <@Padre_grijander> si la virgen pura te lo recomienda KhazikePenitente Unknown command xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD estais fatal *** KhazikeKhashondo changed nick to KhazikePenitente <@Padre_grijander> http://meneame.net/story/se-merecia-por-ser-cristiana me quedo sin internet :S <@Padre_grijander> Nietzsche ha muerto. Firmado, Dios *** KrusheR (n=Administ@189.Red-83-32-183.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined *** ChanServ sets channel #frikipedia mode +o KrusheR *** Frikipedista4936 changed nick to AzazelV * R4k3l se va a cenar *** R4k3l quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") <@KrusheR> gÃ±ap <@KhazikePenitente> Padre_grijander, ya he vuelto de mi penitencia <@Padre_grijander> mm <@Padre_grijander> ya te has flagelado? <@KhazikePenitente> no, he hecho lo de los clavos <@Padre_grijander> pues 200 avemarÃ <@Padre_grijander> y estaras en paz con dios <@Padre_grijander> despues de la hoguera purificadora, claro *** Padre_grijander changed nick to Doctor_grijander <@KhazikePenitente> por supuesto padre <@KhazikePenitente> que bueno es usted <@Doctor_grijander> http://www.greenshines.com//gals/el_circo/index.php <-- definiciÃ³n de internes <@Doctor_grijander> yo no, hijo, la suprema misericoridia de dios * KhazikePenitente los reza tan rapido que no le veis de mover los labios <@Doctor_grijander> bueno, me voy de putas con lo del cepillo <@KhazikePenitente> hijo puta xD <@KhazikePenitente> que tienes novia castron <@KhazikePenitente> que harias si no te lo recordara? *** KhazikePenitente changed nick to Padre_Khazike <@Padre_Khazike> la misericordia del señor sea con vosotros <@Padre_Khazike> y mis patadas en los cojones tambien xD <@Padre_Khazike> un momento mejor que cura... *** Padre_Khazike changed nick to San_Khazike <@San_Khazike> patron de las patadas en los cojones <@Doctor_grijander> mm <@Doctor_grijander> tengo novia en la vida real tm <@Doctor_grijander> pero el padre grijander no <@San_Khazike> ya xD <@Doctor_grijander> xD <@San_Khazike> oye un cabron ha borrado la yuserpeich de otro <@San_Khazike> bloqueo en el acto no? <@Doctor_grijander> y revertir <@San_Khazike> por supuesto xD <@Doctor_grijander> ahora, vamos a rezar un rosario por las almas de los admins caidos <@Doctor_grijander> primer misterio de dolor <@Doctor_grijander> jesucristo se cae de la cruz y se caga en la puta <@San_Khazike> xD <@San_Khazike> Doctor_grijander, ponte un nick mas cristiano por el amor de diox <@Doctor_grijander> ah coÃ±o <@Doctor_grijander> que hoy es jueves <@Doctor_grijander> hoy tocan los luminosos *** Doctor_grijander changed nick to Padre_grijander <@Padre_grijander> mm <@Padre_grijander> a ver <@Padre_grijander> alguien se sabe el bautizo de chusin? <@San_Khazike> non <@Padre_grijander> mierda <@Padre_grijander> bueno <@Padre_grijander> Per Signum Crucis, de inimicis nostris liberanos, Deus noster. In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen <@Padre_grijander> mierda <@Padre_grijander> hoy es miercoles <@Padre_grijander> no me aclaro con el rosario <@Padre_grijander> entonces <@Padre_grijander> primer misterio de gloria <@Padre_grijander> jesucristo resucita y se deja los cuernos contra la losa <@San_Khazike> xD <@Padre_grijander> segundo misterio de gloria <@Padre_grijander> jesucristo asciende al cielo cantando el starway to heaven <@Padre_grijander> tercer misterio de gloria <@Padre_grijander> viene el espiritu santo y le jode la colada a la virgen MarÃ <@Padre_grijander> cuarto misterio de gloria: maria asciende al cielo buscando al palomo anteriormente dicho <@Padre_grijander> quinto misterio de gloria: maria es coronada reina de los cielos, e instaura el derecho de pernada con los angelitos negros que cantaba el machÃ <@Padre_grijander> MarÃmuerte. AmÃ©n. *** Neohn (n=fn-javac@15.Red-80-39-132.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined <@Padre_grijander> amos con las letanias <@Padre_grijander> xD <@San_Khazike> xD <@Padre_grijander> Neohn, quieres unirte a un rosario por las almas de los admins caidos? <@Padre_grijander> caidos por Diox y por EspiÃ±a!!! <@San_Khazike> buenas patadas en los cojones Neohn igualmente san khazike jeje <@Padre_grijander> Kyrie eleison Christe eleison Christe audinos Christe exaudinos pater de coelis, miserere nobis <@San_Khazike> xD <@Padre_grijander> Filii, Redemptor Mundi, miserere nobis <@Padre_grijander> xDDD <@San_Khazike> Neohn, nuevo por aqui? si <@Padre_grijander> bueno un placer a todos <@Padre_grijander> me salto el tocho gordo <@Padre_grijander> que no hay dios que lo haguante <@Padre_grijander> Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis <@Padre_grijander> hala :E <@Padre_grijander> letanias acabidas <@Padre_grijander> xD <@San_Khazike> pues te tengo que dar la bienvenida correspondiente, Neohn amen chuck norris xd <@Padre_grijander> diox, hay que hacer un artÃ <@San_Khazike> bienvenido al pabellon psiquiatrico frikipedista donde todo es posible (excepto encontrar novia (en el 99'999% de los casos)) jejejej me alegro de a ver venido <@Padre_grijander> bueno <@Padre_grijander> pues toma asiento <@KrusheR> y de comprarte un manual de espaÃ±ol te alegrarÃ <@Padre_grijander> que ahora vamos a rexar el avemaria ya staba sentao pero vale pum <@Padre_grijander> en latin, of course ya esta <@Padre_grijander> Ave Maria, gratia plena, <@Padre_grijander> Dominus tecum, *** Viento (n=fn-javac@137.Red-83-59-23.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined <@Padre_grijander> benedicta tu in mulieribus, <@Padre_grijander> et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus. <@Padre_grijander> Sancta Maria mater Dei, <@Padre_grijander> ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. <@Padre_grijander> Amen <@Padre_grijander> veis que rapido se reza por irc? <@San_Khazike> Viento, unete a la parroquia de las almas de los admins caidos <@Padre_grijander> vi cambiar el topic provisionalmente <@San_Khazike> toma asiento junto al troll antropofago <@KrusheR> gÃ±ap arÃ±gfps que la cogida?? <@Padre_grijander> nah <@Padre_grijander> no se me ocure nada bueno <@Padre_grijander> xD <@Padre_grijander> viento, estas en la casa del seÃ±or <@Padre_grijander> descubrete yo solo creo en Raúl González Blanco <@San_Khazike> Padre_grijander, "Bienvenido a la misa por los admins caidos, tome asiento junto al troll devorador de hombres." * Viento hace un meatspin * Viento ofrece dar un curso <@San_Khazike> xD te parece bien? *** Frikipedista6194 (n=fn-javac@137.Red-83-59-23.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined <@San_Khazike> buenas patadas en los cojones Frikipedista6194 <@San_Khazike> Neohn, como eres nuevo en la congregacion te toca dar las omilias *** Neohn quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") <@San_Khazike> hijo puta les pones a trabajar y huyen <@San_Khazike> xD <@Padre_grijander> Î Î¬Ï„ÎµÏ á¼¡Î¼á¿¶Î½ á½ á¼Î½ Ï„Î¿á¿–Ï‚ Î¿á½ÏÎ±Î½Î¿á¿–Ï‚ <@Padre_grijander> á¼Î³Î¹Î±ÏƒÎ¸Î®Ï„Ï‰ Ï„á½¸ á½„Î½Î¿Î¼Î¬ ÏƒÎ¿Ï…Â· <@Padre_grijander> diox <@Padre_grijander> el padrenuestro original en griego <@Padre_grijander> xD <@San_Khazike> xD <@Padre_grijander> Pater hemon, ho en tois ouranois xDDDDDDDD <@Padre_grijander> diox <@San_Khazike> xD que pasa al final con la loca? *** San_Khazike changed nick to Monaguillo_Khazi *** Monaguillo_Khazi changed nick to MonaguilloKha *** MonaguilloKha changed topic to Bienvenido a la misa por las almas de los admins caidos. Por favor, tome asiento junto al troll devorador de hombres. <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@Padre_grijander> xDD <@Padre_grijander> mater fidelis <@MonaguilloKha> Padre_grijander, lea las omilias <@Padre_grijander> ora pro nobis <@Padre_grijander> xD * @Padre_grijander lee la carta de san pedro a los corintios <@Padre_grijander> querido sntiago <@Padre_grijander> cuando en la universidad te llamen facha <@Padre_grijander> ignoralos, estan cegados <@Padre_grijander> pues tras la dictadura... <@Padre_grijander> pero que mierda es esto <@Padre_grijander> estas son las cartas a un joven espaÃ±ol <@Padre_grijander> de Aznar <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@MonaguilloKha> padre que chispa tiene usted <@Padre_grijander> xD <@Padre_grijander> a ver <@Padre_grijander> estas son las buenas <@Padre_grijander> queridos corintios: <@Padre_grijander> sus pasas me decepcionan <@Padre_grijander> estan caducadas, y tienen bicho <@Padre_grijander> la ira de dios caera sobre vosotros <@Padre_grijander> os voy a meter el estrecho por el goatse *** Frikipedista1393 (n=fn-javac@137.Red-83-59-23.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined <@MonaguilloKha> amen <@Padre_grijander> firmado, san pedro *** R4k3l (n=fn-javac@62.42.64.254.dyn.user.ono.com) joined <@Padre_grijander> joder con el viejo <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, por llegar tarde te toca leer las omilias <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@Padre_grijander> KrusheR, quiere usted leer despues? <@KrusheR> comor? <@Padre_grijander> poos <@Padre_grijander> el evangelio <@MonaguilloKha> KrusheR, hoy toca el pasaje en el que san goatse absorve a los infieles dentro de su trasero^^ <@Padre_grijander> estamos oficiando santa misa por los admins caidos <@KrusheR> piro a cenar <@KrusheR> luego os veo * @Padre_grijander suelta otra rafaga de incienso <@Padre_grijander> dios, huele como el despacho del profesor de plastica <@MonaguilloKha> xD xDD por diox,que habeis hecho? <@MonaguilloKha> Padre_grijander, leemos el pasaje en el que los 300 violan a la virgen y cyberjesus porculiza a leonidas con la santa cruz? <@MonaguilloKha> es mi preferido^^ <@Padre_grijander> de acuerdo <@Padre_grijander> Lucas: 69:20 <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, quieres leer? <@MonaguilloKha> bah, siga usted padre <@Padre_grijander> Leonidas, rex lacedaimoniorum <@Padre_grijander> mm <@Padre_grijander> mejor en cristiano no? <@MonaguilloKha> pues si padre <@Padre_grijander> Leonidas, rey de los espartanos, se sube a un montaco y grita <@MonaguilloKha> seria de agradecer <@Padre_grijander> espartanooos <@Padre_grijander> esta noche nos follaremos a la virgen!!! <@Padre_grijander> los espartanos se miran atemorizados <@Padre_grijander> su rey los va a condenar al fuegorl eterno <@Padre_grijander> san chiquito de la calzada se aparece en otro peÃ±asco <@Padre_grijander> y dice <@Padre_grijander> cobaddes!! pecadores!! si sus follais a la virgen, habra que llamarla maria a secas, y ya no cuadran los versos de la salve <@Padre_grijander> sigue, MonaguilloKha <@MonaguilloKha> los espartanos enarbolaron sus lanzas y lanzaron a chiquito colina abajo <@Padre_grijander> seran herejes * @Padre_grijander se va a cenar, y a dar gracias por estos alimentos a nuestro seÃ±orl <@MonaguilloKha> y siguiendo atemorizados a su rey ataron a la virgen a la espalda del troll (el que se encuentra hoy entre nosotros) y despojaronla de su virtud <@MonaguilloKha> el Padre_grijander seguira cuando regrese de su austera comida *** Viento quit (Read error: 110 (Connection timed out)) <@KrusheR> gÃ±ap *** AzazelV quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") <@Padre_grijander> ESVS CHRISTIE A CRVX CADIT ET PIGNOS RVMPIT. HOSTIAM INVENTIT <@MonaguilloKha> xD * @Padre_grijander ha comido percebes, lechon, bogabante, caviar y salmon ahumado <@Padre_grijander> bueno <@MonaguilloKha> Padre_grijander, continue el pasaje <@Padre_grijander> despues de mi frugal comida <@Padre_grijander> *bogavante <@Padre_grijander> dejo al monaguillo al mando <@MonaguilloKha> ein? <@Padre_grijander> que continues que os habeis fumado? <@MonaguilloKha> el incienso de misa... <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, quieres? xD espera,eso es fumable? <@MonaguilloKha> no, es inhalable <@MonaguilloKha> xD * MonaguilloKha le acerca el incensario a las narices a R4k3l *** Frikipedista6194 quit (Read error: 110 (Connection timed out)) <@MonaguilloKha> aspira fuerte hija *** jflm quit ("Leaving." ) * R4k3l aspira fuerte <@Padre_grijander> xDD <@Padre_grijander> es afgano padre_grijander,me esta drogando!! <@Padre_grijander> ta gueno eh <@Padre_grijander> xD <@MonaguilloKha> xD par de dos... * @Padre_grijander aspira fuerte <@Padre_grijander> dios <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@Padre_grijander> no es costoincienso!! es mierda de cabra!!! * MonaguilloKha aspira mas fuerte aun <@MonaguilloKha> que bien huele la mierda <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, somos tal para cual <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@MonaguilloKha> digo el padre y yo <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@Padre_grijander> xD si,un par de locos que comparten su gusto por oler mierda... <@Padre_grijander> R4k3l, algun pecadillo que quieras confesar? <@MonaguilloKha> ^^ justamente <@Padre_grijander> los curas comen pecadillo de cerdo? <@Padre_grijander> xD <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, confiesate mujer yo no miro * MonaguilloKha se da la vuelta mmm...no,no tengo nada que confesar <@MonaguilloKha> seguro? algun pecadillo de pensamientos impuros? <@Padre_grijander> o de acciones (cara de babioso) yo no tengo de eso,padre_grijander <@Padre_grijander> mm <@Padre_grijander> bueno <@Padre_grijander> ten un cilicio <@Padre_grijander> si te asaltan los pensamientos impuros pontelo <@MonaguilloKha> xD xD <@MonaguilloKha> pobrecita es pecado dañar una piel tan bonita, padre <@Padre_grijander> http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cilicio por si alguien no sabe lo que es <@Padre_grijander> bah, eso va en la ingle <@Padre_grijander> no se nota tanto <@MonaguilloKha> no seria mejor en el brazo para que le quedara un tatuaje wapo? * MonaguilloKha se flagela por su insolencia <@Padre_grijander> no deja mucha marca creo <@Padre_grijander> xD las cabras de heidi son personas normales al lado vuestro... *** Frikipedista1393 changed nick to VientoX <@Padre_grijander> xDDDDDDDd me podéis comer los cagaos <@MonaguilloKha> xD <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, con alagos no lograras nada <@Padre_grijander> VientoX, quedas excomulgado de la iglesia catolic apostolica romana <@MonaguilloKha> Padre_grijander, es menester hacer una biblia frikipedil <@Padre_grijander> aaamen eeeeeehm... me la pela? <@MonaguilloKha> para que los miles de creyentes frikipedistas puedan disfrutar de la gracia de nuestro señor <@Padre_grijander> in nomine pater <@Padre_grijander> et filium <@Padre_grijander> et don simon vinum <@MonaguilloKha> xD aaaaaame <@MonaguilloKha> ame vino <@MonaguilloKha> xD * @Padre_grijander se niega a reconocer a un palomo como dios <@MonaguilloKha> po fale xD <@MonaguilloKha> quitamos eso xD <@MonaguilloKha> viva la reforma frikipedista xD <@Padre_grijander> hay que hacer la biblia y el rosario <@Padre_grijander> xD <@Padre_grijander> la reforma? <@Padre_grijander> como que reforma <@Padre_grijander> aqui no se admiten calvinistas ni luteranos (po trincamela con las manos) <@MonaguilloKha> la reforma de la biblia para la iglesia Frikipedista <@MonaguilloKha> xD dejad de oler mierda incienso <@MonaguilloKha> R4k3l, dios sabe que es satan quien habla por tus labios <@MonaguilloKha> HAZLE SALIR!!!!! satan me come...(ejem) <@Padre_grijander> zOMG! <@Padre_grijander> un exorcismo <@MonaguilloKha> Padre_grijander, la mierda de cabra me esta afectando <@Padre_grijander> como in teh good times <@Padre_grijander> ABANDONA ESE CUERPO!!!!!!!!!1 * @Padre_grijander le toca las tetas a R4k3l disimuladamente xDDD satan no esta ahi <@MonaguilloKha> padre! cuidado con lo que hace! *** VientoX quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") <@MonaguilloKha> que esas tetas tienen dueño ¬¬ *** Viento (n=fn-javac@137.Red-83-59-23.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined *** Viento quit (Client Quit) *** Viento (n=fn-javac@137.Red-83-59-23.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) joined estaba habiendo un palpamienyo y no me avisais? <@MonaguilloKha> las manos quietas! * MonaguilloKha esgrime a Marisa amenzante <@MonaguilloKha> a R4k3l no la magrea nadie que no sea yo <@MonaguilloKha> xD que bonito es el amor estas destinado a dedicar tu vida a la iglesia,no puedes tocar tetas <@Padre_grijander> xDDD <@Padre_grijander> cierto <@Padre_grijander> has hacido voto de castidas <@Padre_grijander> en la iglesia las manos quietas <@Padre_grijander> fuera te invito a putas el mayor arma de doble filo <@Padre_grijander> pagan los feligreses <@MonaguilloKha> fale^^ <@MonaguilloKha> digo... no putas no que tengo chica xD 29/11/07 Nadaquever con Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 se pone a llorar * Nadaquever le pega a Diegocon13 porq llorar es de culeros xD mira esto =D Plantilla:Países de América http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Plantilla:Pa%C3%ADses_de_Am%C3%A9rica esto xD * Diegocon13 se emberraca * Diegocon13 le casca a Nadaquever * Nadaquever quiere q Diegocon13 hable español, no colombiano * Diegocon13 le va a sentarle un bueno Tombstone Piledriver *** gorgonita has quit (Read error: 104 (Connection reset by peer)) * Nadaquever agarra a Diegocon13 de el brazo * Diegocon13 saca un AK-47 * Nadaquever le hace un hippon (osea q te bote) * Nadaquever monta a Diegocon13 * Nadaquever le hace una llave.... la americana * Nadaquever le quiebra el brazo izquierdo a Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 se libera de ella y calienta als manos para una paliza ni la HP * Diegocon13 come una semilla del ermitaño * Diegocon13 se recupera * Diegocon13 agarra a Nadaquever * Diegocon13 le va a dar un golpe * Nadaquever se suelta * Nadaquever le agarra el otro brazo * Diegocon13 se libera * Nadaquever y lo quiebra de una manera estrepitozamente horrible * Nadaquever tiene pega en las manos * Diegocon13 le sienta un patadon a lo Steven Seagal *** gorgonita has joined #frikipedia *** KhazikeKomiendo is now known as KhazikeKhashondo * KhazikeKhashondo ha vuelto * Nadaquever se esquiva el golpe * Nadaquever usa a KhazikeKhashondo de defensa * Diegocon13 le hace el Hurracarrana * Diegocon13 fue entrenado por Eddie Guerrero xD como me toqueis un pelo me lio a patadas y no sale nadie vivo * Nadaquever se acerca a KhazikeKhashondo * Diegocon13 frena el Hurracarrana * Nadaquever se pone detras de KhazikeKhashondo * Diegocon13 se retira * Nadaquever agarra su carro y lo enciende * Nadaquever acelera y atropella a Diegocon13 en su retirada * Diegocon13 le pide a Khazikhe que se tire un pedo * Diegocon13 hace un salto * KhazikeKhashondo se tira un pedo * Nadaquever se pone una mascara para gases toxicos * Diegocon13 lo esquivo * Nadaquever le da vuelta al carro * Diegocon13 saca un RocketLauncher * Nadaquever y vuelve a arremeter contra Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 lo dipara * Nadaquever activa la proteccion anti rocket launcher de su carro xD no le paso nada al carro =D * Diegocon13 aumenta el Ki * Diegocon13 se convierte en ss4 * Nadaquever saca su sierra electrica * Diegocon13 saca la katana * Nadaquever se pone la bolsa en la cabeza * Nadaquever se vuelve loco * Diegocon13 le dice a khazikhe que la grabe para la batalla de las /mes * Nadaquever va en busca de la cabeza de Diegocon13ç * Nadaquever arremete! * Diegocon13 alcanzo a esquivar la sierra * Diegocon13 le sienta su katanazo * Nadaquever se quita el golpè * Nadaquever saca 3 pistolas * Diegocon13 lo remata una para cada mano xD * Nadaquever le dispara en el suelo a Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 saca el f-18 de Steven Seagal * Nadaquever hace una onda expansiva y manda a volar a Diegocon13 * Nadaquever llama a falco * Diegocon13 sobrevive al impacto aumentando el Ki llega falco en su nave y empieza a dispararle a Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 dice "que gran masaje" XDXDXDXD * Nadaquever le pide otra nave a falco * Nadaquever se sube en la nave y tira los misiles! * Diegocon13 lo esquiva * Nadaquever no para de disparar * Nadaquever se cansa de disparar y llama a los enanos come testiculos * Diegocon13 lo sigue esquivando y le corta un brazo con la Katana a Nada que ver * Diegocon13 tiene las bolas de acero * Nadaquever sin un brazo hace que los enanos come testiculos le coman las bolas de acero a Diegocon13 diox cuanto rosa @_@ (todavia me quedan 2 brazos) * KhazikeKhashondo se marea @_@ ¬_¬ * Diegocon13 tiene las celuclas de piccollo me renacieron mis bolas * Nadaquever saca la espada escalibur y le corta un brazo a Diegocon13 * Diegocon13 le renace * Diegocon13 le corta la cabeza con un katanazo * Nadaquever no le pueden cortar la cabeza * Diegocon13 bota la katana y saca el machete sanjanero * Nadaquever tiene una proteccion impenetrable en el cuello * Diegocon13 le corta el otro brazo * Nadaquever se aburre y saca su desintegrador de particulas con el ultimo brazo * Diegocon13 le cortta el pene (esq tenia 3 XD) * Nadaquever le vuelve a salir el pene * Diegocon13 le alcanza a cortar el tecero y mas largo * Nadaquever con las piernas activa el desintegrador de particulas * Diegocon13 saca un Icbm * Nadaquever y desintegra a Diegocon13 vaya te gane xD * Diegocon13 levanta el ki * Diegocon13 esta vivo * Nadaquever lo vuelve a desintegrar * Diegocon13 vielve a levantar el ki * Diegocon13 hace aikido al estilo steven seagal *** Nikoausente has left #frikipedia * Diegocon13 dice JOJOJO ya perdiste socala ya te desintegre 2 veces aun toy vivo eso es lo q tu crees xD * Diegocon13 revive por un pedo de chuck norris bueno ya,, q me tengo q ir a bañar xD * Diegocon13 le pne agua del rio bogota en el baño vas a oler delicioso me imagino xD salupp XDXDXDXDXDXDXD Con el amchete le corte la cola a frezer antes de que violara a edge por 123456789123465 vez super machete *** Diegocon13 has quit ("Usuario de JAVA sale") pelea de bar en el chat fighters:mora, alvarocamino, chivama, karlinx, B_raider y algun tipo que se metio Todo empezó cuando.... shima follas? no o eres un bot enviado del futuro para joder con el /me? al!!! ¿? sinvergüenza xD * B_Rider tira de la pierna de alvaro hasta que ceda gracias Mora p jajaj por? b-rider que carajo pasa xD? * Mora se lleva a Al de la oreja como buena niñera que es que pasa con mi pierna Mora tu no eres mi niñera tu eres beewoman eso es afuera * Alvarocamino patea a B_Rider bueh tu pierna era demasiado corta jajaja aqui soy la trava/puta/niñera con la polla mas grande de la friki corta? cortaaaa? siiiii mi pierna es larga laaaarga corta aora es larga antes corta si mides dos metros te puedo patear la cara sin saltar esto parece pelea de bar xD y se esta poniendo bueno al menos se acabo el me ups andale sigan ._. pues yo... mm... pongo zancadillas y hago placajes en partidos de baloncesto * Mora le parte una silla en la cabeza a B_Rider y una botella de ron a Al ¬¬' ahora si es pelea de bar xD * Alvarocamino pone música de rob zombie de hacer ejericicio ahora si *** Alvarocamino is now known as Al_Zombie SHOW TIME jajaja * Al_Zombie se sube a la barra y baila el meneito ahí...ahí * B_Rider cambia le melodia por algo mas desenfadado (8) tío deja ahí la radio xD que me mola la canción * Mora pone Iron Maiden ah bueno, en ese caso... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YBWuKjZYK4 buuu nanana iron nop xD Si no no peleo a la mierda jum * B_Rider se sube a la barra * Al_Zombie se baja y se va a la mierda dragula!! dragula!! jo.... tutututututututuut dragula! * Mora aprovecha que el doc esta durmiendo y le roba la cartera * Al_Zombie se despokemoniza en Alvarocamino *** Al_Zombie is now known as Alvarocamino lalala flores * Karlinx le da un golpe cabuken tripe de color azul a alvaro y a B_raider para seguir con la pelea *** DoctorInsane has joined #frikipedia yeah! * B_Rider da dos mortales paratras PEP...SI LIGHT!! vete a la mierda xD yo no peleo enter sandman si no me ponen enter the sandman * B_Rider se deja los piños en la barra * Mora ayuda a Kar con un kamehameha o mejor... *** tankercito has quit (Connection timed out) * Alvarocamino esquiva a mora y le patea el culo mwahahhaa carajo pelee ._. que hize? me le pone una sancadilla a alvarocamino shit noooo el / y todavia a una dama...espera es travesti MWAHAHAHAHA * Mora se va al rincon a llorar ÑAJAÑAJA * Alvarocamino se va con Mora a consolarla * Karlinx le pone una sancadilla a alvarocamino sorry Mora =( * Alvarocamino salta * DoctorInsane aparece y le aparece y Chotesline a Alvaro, pedigree a Rider, bomba a Mora y JACK-HAMMER DDT a los demas ¬¬' wauu * Mora le da una piña en el medio de la nariz a Al * Shima intenta consolar a mora * B_Rider esquiva Mora! =( pero... pero y...todo lo que pasamos? gracias Shima, pero... * Karlinx aprobecha que al esta en el aire y le da una patada * B_Rider hace un stunner al dr_insane * Alvarocamino recuerda todo lo que pasamos * Mora le da una patá a Shima karlinx * DoctorInsane corta los huevos a todos y embaraza a todas hace rato ya baje pues no la gravedad es de 9,8 m/s * DoctorInsane agarra a rider y le aplica la patada musical * B_Rider esta usando proteccion al menos en mi campo gravitacional pero la teoria de la relatiidad friki-chat dice que no * Shima se pone de morros y le devuelve la patada a Mora * Mora olvida todo lo pasado con Al * Alvarocamino va donde b_rider y le hace un chokeslam * DoctorInsane a continuacion que esto...!! EL STYLES CLASH! NOOO MORA!! Bueh tengo los archivos del msn * Mora y Shima hacen lucha en el lodo ahí podré recordar too * B_Rider piensa que es hora de sacar las sillas plegables ah luchar!!! * Alvarocamino ya no le importa lo que haga mora total ya te olvidaste de todo round 1 -_- * B_Rider hace un mddt a doctorinsane * DoctorInsane PIENSA QUE ES HORA DE LA PAJA! * Mora le mete barro en los ojos a Shima * Karlinx golpea con su smash final a B_raider * DoctorInsane LE HACE LA GOGOPLATA A RIDER * Shima se limpia y le tira del pelo a Mora * B_Rider utiliza esquive * DoctorInsane DICE QUE NO ES POKEMON! * Mora le manda un saludo desde el barro a todos los tios * Alvarocamino cae del cielo y tira lodo para todos * B_Rider se pone gafas de sol Mora: ;) * Alvarocamino ve como manchó su ropa * Shima aprpbecha el saludo para golpear a MOra en el estómago el esquive no sirve aqui * Mora le rompe una uña a Shima * B_Rider empieza a hacer el matrix version varata no se sabe ni de donde es carajo hoy voy a ver IRONMAN con unas putas ._. * Shima usa su propia sangre para cegar a Mora yo queria verla nooo!! Vamos mora? xD * B_Rider se sube a las cuerdas mora mora!! Pero va a haber muchas putas * Mora le muerde un pecho a Shima o0 y no se si te sientas comoda y no se si te sientas comoda yeeeeahhh * B_Rider le hace un diving elbow a DoctorInsane Woooooooooooooooow mordida de pecho ftw * Shima grita y le pega una patada en el estómago !-! * Alvarocamino pone master of puppets y le pasa las palomitas a karlinx * B_Rider para un momento al, me es lo mismo * DoctorInsane resiste la cuenta que solo llega a dos, le toma se la nuca y... FU!!! * DoctorInsane hace la cuenta * B_Rider se hacerca a las cuerdas 1..! * Mora le hace trenzas en el pelo a Shima * B_Rider toca las cuerdas solo llega a uno! * B_Rider se recupera con un sharpshooter * Shima mira sus nuevas trenzas y sonrie olle al * Alvarocamino hace headbanging y salta sobre su asiento tantan * DoctorInsane lo agarra lo empuja y SAMOAN DROP pumpum tan tan tan y si alguien pone esto en los dialogos de la frikipedia? tararararararapam tururururu Karlinx: ponlo * DoctorInsane hace pure con su finisher... * Mora aprovecha que Shima sonrie y le quita varios dientes con una tenaza autorizado * DoctorInsane lo va a hacer!! y tambien ponlo en hoigan.com * DoctorInsane EL JACK-HAMMER DDT! ;) 1. 2. * B_Rider lo esquiva 3. tarararararaan DIN DIN DIN purururu EL BRIKINDANS HERE'S YOU WINNER pumpum EL CRUSAITO purururu EL ROBOCO THE DOCTOR pumpum * Alvarocamino calla a grijander * Shima está enfadada por la traición y aprobecha para morder el cuello de Mora * Mora baila la macarena shhh waaa mm * B_Rider se da cuenta que estaba dormido eso me ha puesto palote Shima * Alvarocamino baila perreo chacalonero con Mora * Shima comienza a girar * DoctorInsane VENCE EL COMBATE Y EL TITULO DE LA FRIKIPEDIA!! hasta que choque el hueso hasta que choque el hueso perreo chacalonero perreo chacalonero * Karlinx ace una entrada por la ventana de B_raider y le dic eque no fue un sueño dale hasta abajo dale hasta abajo * Mora se vuleve vampiro, por lo tanto es inmortal troc troc toma toma troc troc * Alvarocamino le dice que es vampiresa aunque tú.... bueh * Karlinx toma a B_raider y lo lanza a la calle * Shima abre las cortinas y entra luz solar * Alvarocamino se encabrona * Alvarocamino se encabrona y mas música de metallica sabe que esto sera malo * Alvarocamino agarra su space bass * B_Rider vuelve a entrar con una patada dinamica o será la gibson? uhmm * Mora es inmune a la luz, a la plata y a las estacas quedaste ko * Alvarocamino se toma su tiempo mongolo me voy a cenar * Mora absorve la sangre de Shima hasta sejarla seca * B_Rider usa lazaro bueh por shavo de soad será la gibson xD omg mora aora q? * Alvarocamino saca la gibson thunderbird los fatalitis son despues del ko la mate con eso xD * Alvarocamino aparta a todo diox con su bajo dos en una * Shima revive con el lázaro y usa cura ++ en mora, que es una no muerta tomen perras waaaaaaaa espera a aturdirla y despues el fatality espera a aurdirla y despues el fatality * Alvarocamino le da a todo diox fuck que hize? cuando yo diga finish her acen fatalyty * B_Rider vuelve a usar lazaro en su pierna * Alvarocamino ve como karlinx dice chita la payasada :S * Alvarocamino le golpea a karlinx a lo cobain * karlinx ace una falcom kick desde el aire y cae encima de alvarocamino un cacahuete en una piscina es un fruto seco? claro al ritmo de master of papez * Shima se cansa de la pelea y aprobecha la confusion para ir al baño * Mora esta aburrida de pelear y hace que todos los menores de 17 años se sienten a su lado. y mora les conto la historia de la Caperucita roja y su aventura sexual con el lobo FIN PVP en el chat ke paso ke paso kien se peleo!!!!!!!! kien mato a kien yo mate a mora kien se emborracho con vodka sin mi!!!!!!!!!!!!! hola mami mora yo no soy tu madre madrasta? soy tu madrastra si en realidad ahhh ok soy la verdadera mujer de tu padre xDD tu eres el pequeño bastardo karlinx dijo ke algo paso en el chat si pero ace ya tiempo como 2 horas hace cuanto hablamos mal de vos ahh mas de dos lol mierda http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Chat_de_la_Frikipedia/Di%C3%A1logos no la viste? lla lo vi y haun me falta viste mi golpe kabuken triple de color azul? jajaja siempre me gusto mas ese que el kamehameha pero lo usastes primero xD mora!!!!!!!!! porke desperdiciaste una valiosa botella de ron!!!!1 es que no se me ocurrio usarlo es ue estaba vacia todos estabamos tomando no pero haun asi le kedaba una gotita una gotita!!!!!!! estaba lleno le iba a prender fuego luego pero me interrumpieron xD noo pero sabes lo valiosa ke es una gotita para mi de ron??? * Karlinx le da una botella de ron llena a jesuscorp para que deje de llorar te la doy a mitad de precio eso si a todo esto * Karlinx abre su tienda de trafico certificada ace rato que no la abria ya debe tener telarañas jajaja * Jesuscorp toma el ron desesperadamente * Mora compra un kilo de tomacos porke haumento la gravedad en la pelea? porque si mora para la otra me alludas con el hamehameha si lo hice y te vendo 2 bolsas de tomaco por el prescio de 1 1/2 vale son de buena calidad? oviamente loca directo de las granjas de tibechulandia hummm yo queria los exclusivos cultivados por homero mora ke pedo? eh? a quieres de esos obio ke io si te puedo matar haunke seas inmortal te encajo mi katar de la eterna luz O:O= O.O? ke esta bendecida por el mismisimo chuck norris y diox no entendi eso de encajar * Karlinx pone cara de inocente incluido las bendiciones olvidadas de buda ke la mato apulalandola claro, en el corazon yo no muero xD soy mas inmortal que dios jaja mora 1 - 0 jesucorp todos sabemos ke un vampiro no es inmune a la luz solar pura xD todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros no existen ni mucho menos a los crucificos pero ella no es un vampiro cualquiera eso mismo ahora ke si esres devil en una iglesia soy la vampiro con la polla mas grande xD y ademas no tomo sangre solo jugo exprimido de naranja es un vampiro niñera amante de gatos eso mismo y ustedes son mis pupilos ^^ * Jesuscorp tiene problemas otraVEZ CON EL PUTO MONITOR xD xD como eso de con la polla a verdad kar tu travestilidad xD soy el macho alfa de la frki ^^^ e pues el macho alfa es nexo /me se le estan tronando los cojones por el puto monitor o krusher desde las sombras tu eres la (el) niñen@ alfa * Jesuscorp se arto de escribir con el monitor en negro jajaja xDDD alguna vez hablastescon nexo? nup nunca responde y tu? jajaj tampoco de echo jesucorp parece que te llego la maldicion de WikipediarS nunca lo vi *** Saturnino has joined #frikipedia a ma mi este chat mecaga la poc hola gñap *** Saturnino is now known as Energumeno no es el monitor no que es uno de los primeros ke salieron de las pc del año del caldo entonces si tienes el monitor malo como leiste lo k puse lo intuyo porke lla esta madre le tengo ke ajustar el cable de atraz} sino no jala la puta total mora aa solo io te puedo matar no puedes yo mori *** Jesuscorp is now known as Soul-assasin-Nan jai ener *** Soul-assasin-Nan is now known as Soul-assasinNano *** Energumeno has left #frikipedia kieres ver? *** Soul-assasinNano is now known as Soul-asasin-Nano srry esta madre no me kiere jalar kieres ver ke te mate mora/madrastra-s-e-p-x-o-amiga-de-al???? a ver espero tranquila * Soul-asasin-Nano cree ke mora kiere estar pacifica no es divertido si mis victimas no dan pelea * Soul-asasin-Nano carga 10 soul-sphere noooo * Karlinx pone todo en camara lenta * Mora le hace un gesto de burla a Soul para que se enoje * Soul-asasin-Nano tiene problemas tecnicos otravez xD * Mora se rie de Soul aahooraa haay queee ablaaaar asiii jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj pooorr laa caaamaraaa leeentaaaa * Soul-asasin-Nano carga 10 coin-points * Soul-asasin-Nano castea increase acurrasy * Soul-asasin-Nano lastea dangerous soul solect *castea * Soul-asasin-Nano de dopa full * Mora se come las uñas en camara lenta * Karlinx se pone armamento full paladin lineage 2 con atats al maximo * Soul-asasin-Nano castea sobre el y karlinx rosecrants, ke les sube todos los stats a full mode * Soul-asasin-Nano ekipa una yltimate-destroller card a su katar * Mora rocia todos los presentes en el chat con un daiquiri de ron y ananá y luego hace que entren en combustion * Mora hace Mwajajajaj * Karlinx aprende toas las abilidades de paladin lineage 2 a max atat stat* * Soul-asasin-Nano castea meteor storm sobre mora * Soul-asasin-Nano castea apobiosis contra mora, lo cual hace ke mora este paralizada * Mora baila la macarena *** frikipedista7027 has joined #frikipedia esto se esta poniendo muy ragnariano *** frikipedista7027 is now known as Tolkien Hao ._. * Soul-asasin-Nano trae su katar de las mil verdades, ke cada segundo ke golpea a alguien le baja 9000 de mana, vida y le invalida el efecto de todos los items del enemigo * Mora baila la macarena y el chikichiki al mismo tiempo * Soul-asasin-Nano le castea un azura strike a mora ¿Cuántos porros fuman ésos? te pawneo te pawneo mora * Karlinx ace nooo y se tira para proteger a mora * Soul-asasin-Nano tiene problemas tecnicos otravez Emo. * Soul-asasin-Nano le tira un azurazo a tolkien y lo deja sin descendencia por lo ke le keda de su pobre e inutil vida solo puedes ir al baño tolkien Primero tendría que saber qué es eso. dios * Soul-asasin-Nano ve como karlinx tambien no tiene descendencia mas tolkien esta vivo!!! ¿Es Dios?, hostia! es cuando te golpeo con la fuerza de 1000 toneladas a tus webos * Karlinx se regenera nao nano Jajaja, ¿Y cuánta maná gastas en eso? * Mora se limpia las uñas basta de violencia xD este la violencia y el odio solo debe reservarse para los wombats tengo una capa ke me sube 1000 de mana por cada minuto hazta ke este full esta lvleada a +100 Jajajaja. * Mora cansada del ruido que provocan los ataques inutiles de Soul decide hacer algo ¿Y con qué arma eres destruíble? erm no creo ke exista una * Mora le da una patá voladora en los cojones a Soul y lo noquea for ever ^^ siacaso solo con los regaños de mis padres yo conosco una ¿Y si te quitan la capa? * Soul-asasin-Nano es inmune no soul no nadie es inmune a mis paradas Sólo los wombats te destruyen...? patadas si me la kitan detona y se regenera hacia mi nop nano perdoname pero debo acerlo por nuestra salud mental ni los wombats ¿Y Chuck Norris?... Eso sí no lo creo. .. chuck el * Karlinx le muestra una foto de los pues de su abuela a soul-asassin-nano creo ke si pies* pero chuck y llo jugamos poker los viernes * Soul-asasin-Nano pone cara de omg ohhh espera ,,, minimo conoces a mi abuela karlinx? eso si, nexo y kruxher si me vencen espera *** Ronaldo24 has joined #frikipedia todavia no ves la foto todavia no ves la foto ¿En cuestiones de qué? Hallo a to2 * Soul-asasin-Nano ve ke todos estan distraidos y le encala por la nuka a mora una +100 blody edged piercing inferno katar claro * Soul-asasin-Nano ademas le corta la garganta y la convierte en una bomba de acido sulfurico * Mora no noto nada hasta que lo leyo * Mora sigue arreglandose las uñas *** Tolkien has quit ("Visita http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria") * Soul-asasin-Nano cree ke mora se cree la posta de la sociedad no es tan asi tons ambos somos inmortales? ... hmmm pero karlinx y los demas herejes si me voy bai a todos * Soul-asasin-Nano destaza a mora en 100 pedazos bye!!!! mora saludame a al acuerdense de ir al baño antes de dormir para no mojar la cama lla vez carlinx mañana os cuento un cuentico lla te cacharon mañana a matar a karlinx XD soul, cepillate los diente cari ok Auf Wierdensehen mora * Mora arropa a todos los niñitos este mami nos podrias dejar la tele 10 min mas pliz? mami no niñera ahh no a la cama ya! niñera eske o les doy de ostias esta dr house y heroes entonces si grax ^^ bai * Mora os besa en la frente ^^ *** Mora has quit ("Visita http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria") * Soul-asasin-Nano y karlinx se ponen a ver como un tio guarro-porro sufre de narcolepsicocungorronanoteimositis *** Soul-asasin-Nano is now known as Nanito *** Ethereal_V4mp1r3 has joined #frikipedia -.- no encontre la foto *** Nanito is now known as Soul-asasin-Nano jaja *** Ethereal_V4mp1r3 has left #frikipedia no la hallaste? abia una foto pero no la encontre *** Karlinx is now known as phoenix_night_ka XD ves? *** Ethereal_V4mp1r3 has joined #frikipedia mi niñera mora nos kiere mas *** Ethereal_V4mp1r3 is now known as L *** phoenix_night_ka is now known as fenix_knight_kar ademas no puedes vencerme con una foto L? ken eres L? eso crees tu L ^^ XD una letra del abecedario karlinx =O ^^ vas a postear eso en la friki? cierto de todos modos olle L que aces completa si ? yo al y grinjander te comimos eres hombre o mujer? yo Alvarocamino y grinjander es un misterio (?) =O tons eres una wombat o un wombat o un ser de hidrogebo, carbon y silicio? un poring diox eres inflamable!!!!! *** fenix_knight_kar is now known as poring_kar umhhh, xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ademas de curios@ y una masita hermosa!!!!!! soy una cosa indescriptible (?) sdadsadsadsafdsadsafasd xD * Ronaldo24 apenas vuelve a revisar el chat XD ahora yo soy un poring *** Soul-asasin-Nano is now known as Thanatos -NickServ- This nickname is owned by someone else -NickServ- If this is your nickname, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY jaja *** poring_kar is now known as fenix_knght_karl * L es la primera vez que entra, va al rincon oscuro y se queda en posicion fetal u_U" tragate esa stifler!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDD *** L is now known as raro =P raro... llo soy thanat, kien defendio una vez el reino de rune midgard kingdom *** raro is now known as L =P tragate esa, simple y hereje poring ke puedo usar para prender mi carne asada un cerillo y explotas lla eres fenix vdd?¡ tengo adn de fenix *** Thanatos is now known as Puchuun fue parte de un experimento para ver si me acia mas sexy XD y sirvio ahora soy un puchuun de exel saga nadie conoce a Elle Lawlieth ?? =O yo soy un caballero fenix humano de lo mas mejor en armadura entonces, karlinx, si te mato revives de tus cenizas? ee si kien es elle lawlieth y si usamos el death note ? =D pero no es necesario yo exploto solo se lo robamos a chuck norris y vemos si revive xD pero fenix knight es una profecion del L2 * Puchuun volvera a ser assasin cross profesional de lvl 1000 ke para el ragnarok2 sera master assasin *** Puchuun is now known as Naneiro ._. pero llo no juego lineage 2 yo quiero volver a jugar >.< ... ke mas juegos teni de rol? pocos el ro el flyff y no me acuerdo k mas FortressMu season 2 episode 3 the sumoners awaking? a y el WoW ahh el WoW?? y el starcraft 2 ? lo tienes? Word Of Warcraft lla se ke es wl wow lla lo sabia solo kiero ver si tienes el starcrft2 para ke me lo pases el star craft 2 lo estoy buscando el WoW ((((((((((((((L))))))))))) y luego me lo pasas??? el starcraft 2 ? umhhhhhhhhhh http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=xIRaFF1m4Fg no estaban bicicleteandola los de blizzard ? ps lla salio desde hace siglos karlinx EL 2 http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=qDeMdjTmKck no la expansion xD lla pon esta conversacion desde lo de mora en la friki!!!!!!!!!!!! http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=qDeMdjTmKck http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=qDeMdjTmKck xD me vicio con ese video erm ... chan deja que vea me mato xDDDDDDD es rre triste esto xD * Naneiro tiene problemas con su monitor otravez * Naneiro kiere pvp con alguien ke no sea un n00b * Naneiro esta aburrido, por lo tanto trae una botella de vodka, del de calidad ejem phoenix khght maxima porf kght del l" L2 * e chikos va a entyrar mi primo loki y va a entrar a pvp me gusto el RO 2 vo y a buscar server * fenix_knght_karl desevoliciona en karlinx *** fenix_knght_karl is now known as karlinx * Naneiro exige otra pelea * Naneiro le llega por atraz a karlinx * Naneiro le tira un balazo con una 44 L kieres pelear? * karlinx revive * Naneiro cree ke no es asi jaja * karlinx buelve a evolicionar en fenix_knght_karl * Naneiro le tira desevolving potion *** karlinx is now known as fenix_knght_karl * fenix_knght_karl no le ace efecto por su prf * Naneiro castea non- evolution-Zone jaja, toma esa * Naneiro cre ke karlins controla su monitor * Naneiro tarda unos segundos en recargar su magnum esto tardara un poco * Naneiro se tira la maniobra de ocelot del metal gear solid 3 para recargar balas =O pelear ? si pvp player vr player game ? echarse un trompo riña figth asdtf sdsafsadasfasdsafasd xD jhbhgf en bajablamia game ? sip * fenix_knght_karl esta ocupado por unos segundos * Naneiro le faltan 3 balas porke tiro las otras 2 haciendo la maniobra *** xpeed has joined #frikipedia * Naneiro lla recargo sus balas de la 44 al mejor estilo del metal gear solid 3 ajá! lo logre solo me tomo subir mi agi 1 punto mas, pero lo logre! :o * Naneiro esta listo para matar a karlinx ya te puedes teletransportar? desde hace siglos *** L has quit (Remote closed the connection) nomas ke me heche la maniobra de ocelot del mgs3 para recargar, ke mis kartars las tube ke dejar porke estaban bañadas de la sangre de mora Naneiro, kep * fenix_knght_karl vuelve en mgs3 aun sale ocelto? xD ocelot* simon alguien keria pvp ahun sale io iio!!!!! mm dale * Naneiro prepara * fenix_knght_karl la manda lag-curse a naneiro *** Nauxer has quit (Remote closed the connection) Naneiro, si hubiera algun sistema de "teletransportacion" como creees que seria la tecnologia que lo hiciera funcionar? * Naneiro tiene magic defense por su tatuaje del vagrant story ke le robo a ashley * Naneiro cree ke seria el poder de la mente * Naneiro cree ke seria el poder de la mente * fenix_knght_karl trae a su hatching strider y wyrm * Naneiro ... * Naneiro trae a su magic card caster elige a uno para que me acompañe en el pvp ahmm erm kien sera xpeed pienso yo acompañalo con el pvp noo pvp en que juego? tons en el ke kieras rol aqui? mientras puedas matar lineage2? sip xd si se puede si que un RPG o rol aqui? elige el wyrm, strider o hatching para que me acompañe * Naneiro agarra desprevenido a karlinx * Naneiro lo coje por la espalda y lo frexea * fenix_knght_karl usa iron defense * Naneiro cree ke karlinx le apago el monitor * fenix_knght_karl usa drain heal lvl 50 * Naneiro coje su kata * Naneiro usa magic card * fenix_knght_karl le roba el 30% de Hp a naneiro * xpeed saca su tunica y su sombrero de mago.. * Naneiro castea inferno tempest seguido de un apobiosis combinado con una granada xpeed estas inmovilizado por los siguientes 10 parrafos del chat * fenix_knght_karl usa majestry y empiesa a pegar como hiperquinetico con sobresosis de cafe * Naneiro se regenera * Naneiro castea meteor storm tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata! pipiu pipiu! bang bang bang!! * fenix_knght_karl usa mirror shield * xpeed invoca Dark Lord lvl 390 3 reset: set Sunlight excelente+13+28+reduce+rate+luck Setro: Great Lord Septer excelente+13+28+10% exe Dmg+2% daño fisico+luck shin shin shin * Naneiro usa a xpeed como escudo * xpeed cast Fireburst on Naneiro * fenix_knght_karl usa shield stun * xpeed heals +200 hp potion xpeed, estas paralizado por mi apobiosis cuando? xD te kedan 5 parrafos, aguanta! jajaja * xpeed casts electric spark ultra on Naneiro's left eye naneiro estas estuniado por el shiel stun * Naneiro atacka con una hacha francheska, la mejor arma del vagrant story pero tengo mi capa me hace practicamente inmune por mi mimic card * xpeed casts earthquake whit his Dar Horse Lvl 50 full exp killing Naneiro disponible en wal-mart, bodega ahurrera, la comer y sanborns * Naneiro tiene un az bajo la manga * Naneiro utilisa su skil * Naneiro se regenera 100000000 de hp y mana use una higdrasil seed lla florecida y claro, una semilla del hermitaño * Naneiro castea D.D.SUMON * xpeed casts lvl 5 death Naneiro (al tener 100000000 y ser multiplo de 5 Nanieros heart fail) xD * Naneiro trae al pato espacial por un hollo de gusano * Naneiro tiene inmunidad a dead lvl x * Naneiro pone coordenadas x-145/y+15226 son las coordenadas de xpeed xD el pvp se fue contra xpeed *** Ronaldo24 has quit ("Visita http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria") * Naneiro prepara a su pato espacial con una holeada de 1000 nucklear misil, 500 acid rain y una lluvia de granadas holy por los proximos 3 parrafos ke escribamos eso inclulle en el daño a karlinx y muy poco a mi te arrodillas por tu atole xpeed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me aburri de esto * fenix_knght_karl usa su abilidad maxima esos tres parrafos deberian iaaaaaa iaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa recibir todo el daño de tu ultimo ataque >.< AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! hay que juegar con reglas xD * Naneiro carga su final atack * fenix_knght_karl usa patad bols sting of the dead * Naneiro primero le hace un ataud de arena a xpeed *** Bacterio has joined #frikipedia * fenix_knght_karl empiesa a brollar * Naneiro usa universe colision * Naneiro carga mas de 10000 dangerous soul speres * fenix_knght_karl le de un superultrahyperomegatriareketecontrapoderoda * Naneiro empieza a gastar mas de 500092820000 millones de mana para hacer su abilidad especial * fenix_knght_karl termina la frase diciendo: PATADA EN LOS COJONEEEEES A NANEIRO!!!!!!!!!! * fenix_knght_karl le da la super patada a naneiro y naneiro la recibe * Naneiro crea una paradoja del tiempo, no solo destrullendo el lugar en donde estan, sino ke desrtullendo toda la vida en el universo inclullendo los wombats del drenaje *** Karlinx has joined #frikipedia * Naneiro tiene una poncha de tungsteno ke amborve todo el daño y lo usa para curarse mana y hp a naneiro x20 iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *** Karlinx has quit (Client Quit) hey, esperen si lla destrui el universo, como carajos seguimos aki=? no c pero se nota que la patada te dolio sera que lo unico que no c destuyo alla sido el chat? * Naneiro se da cuenta ke al hacer la paradoja del tiempo y destruyendo el universo, se da cuenta de ke fueron a parar con el padre del tiempo :chronos y albert einstein erm creo ke estamos en una sona desconocida incluso para chuck norris * fenix_knght_karl desevoluciona en karlinx *** fenix_knght_karl is now known as karlinx xalalala * Naneiro abre el menu y ve ke envez de marcar en el mapa: frikipedic-chat, marka;unknown zone,this zone canot be showed because in this zone, canot figth ee no estamos en una dimension rara solo nosotros el problema es que no hay chikas T.T * Naneiro ve ke estamos flotando mientras chronos y albert einstein junto con nexo nos kieren kikear no veo nada, mas ke nosotros y no podemos pelear!! * Naneiro escucha ke lo regañan por destruir el tiempo el tiempo y el espacio de hecho T.T * Naneiro cree ke si nexo viera esto lo kiekearian se me olvido acer mi tripe kabouken triple +1 de color azul pero nexo nunca se conecta y xpeed no a ablado olle karlinx copiaste toda la conversacion desde ke entre? ? digo, porke kiero una copia de como mate a mora nu hay que copiarla por partes chale por eso digo que es odioso deja lo hago si no lo aria ? aslo tu yo ahora estoy dirijiendo un ejercito espartano a sakear una ciudad que queda en otra isla en otro juego *** Bacterio is now known as XxXLokiXxX de todos modos me piro veamos pekeños jovenes mortales en mi pc no se ke pasa * karlinx abre un portal en el vacio y regresa a la realidad pero como * karlinx cierra el portal si hice ke se desctruyera el tiempo aiadio oh, espera, olvide ke los de lineage2 pueden hacer eso yo t voy a destruir las bolas si no t calmas k kieren hacer? lla acabo todo k kieren hacer? karlinx me casteo un mega azuraxo * karlinx vuelve por que la realidad esta muy aburrida y llo en respuesta cree una paradoja del tiempo * Naneiro cree ke hay ke empezar otro duelo pvp mm naa ya deseolicione tons sabes k es un big bang atak? * Naneiro trae un trono y ron exportado para loki * Naneiro trae hielo para la cabeza de karlinx *y claro, para mi descendencia hmmmmm... big... bang........ *** Alejo5666 has joined #frikipedia olle kep atack!!!!!!!!!!!! agrr *** Alejo5666 has quit (Client Quit) recorde que los de lineage no abren portales jejeje nel pero m largo ahhh... usan scroll of scape entonces como te sal ahh ke loki pvp contra karlinx y xpeed y el big bang atack es uno de mis atakes devastadores... jejeje pvp! pvp! es que ya desevoluciono si lo kieren aprender diganm XD *** XxXLokiXxX has quit ("Visita http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria") ... pero llo lla lo habia casteado dicho atake Lamer Nazi vs Diegocon13 Una leccion a los lamers que les de por decir pendejadas en el Chat ya le paso la pendejada Smoker??? filandia prefiero a lordi no estaba mal joder sudaca callate que no hablavamos de ti ni de tu tercer mundo se merecian ganar lordi mierda Diegocon, de que pais eres? es sudaca+ pa que lo queres saber Russian??? Lordi consiguió la mayor puntuacion de eurovision del tercer mundo russia No se, curiosity XD * Diegocon13 es made in colombia lordi es el mejor grupo de frikivision Colombia? VENDO HIERBA Uribe y las Farc? antes de que pregunte xD y si * Diegocon13 se tiene que mamar a esos dos estupidos ?!!? tu eres un estupido sudaca de mierda¬¬ Frikipedia llega hasta en la sopa * Diegocon13 es el mejor frikipedista de Colombia por que no te vas a un puto chat de tu puto pais y nos dejas en paz a los europeos ala Santa_wii, y tu un animal hmmm Mora es de argentina madreala a ella Q dices de Santa_wii?!¿?!?! Lo mejor Yurop del Este Santa_wii, de donde es? russian eres de rusia? * Santa_wii esta ocupada * Santa_wii pide que no la menten mucho eso Desgraciadamente, no XD am Smoker, debes ser de la puta mierda cierto? la puta mierda eres tu sudaca de mierda ah y por cierto yo soy española XD veo me cago en tus putos aztecas Yo soy valenciano, no español si, te cage hace unos dias XDDDDDDDDD no seria yo el que te cajaro so mierda sudaca * Diegocon13 ve como el estupido de Smoker cae en su propia ignorancia hmm no se vete a tu puto pais a dar por culo maricon huerles a mierda mia Aragón también tu si que huelas a mierda pero a mierda sudaca BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! de tu puto pais desgraciado jejeje que risa diego chupamela hmm sudaca nah BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smoker, mejor mamamela a mi bien que cuando ustedes estaban muerticos de hambre en su pais se vinieron a america comeme el rabo que tu madre dice que le gusto mucho Valeenciaaa, es la tierra de la esencia, de la flor y del coloooooor cierto y vosotros ahora a españa jajaja no estarian bien alla si no fuera por nosotro y ahora quien esta muerto de hambre eh? hmm yo no vosotros tu, muerto de hambre por mi polla vivo mejor que tu que venis a españa a dar por culo+ por ello XD ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuando en vuestro puto pais ahi suciedad y ratas *** RASENgeek has quit ("Visita http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria") creo que deberian ser mas pasivos sera que en españa no con un puto pais comunista sudaca Valenciaaaaaa, es la tierra de las flores de la luz y la ilusióoooooooooon!! si ustedes los aceptamos deberian hacer lo mismo y un presidente homosexual bueh XDDDDDDDD homofobo tenia que ser * Diegocon13 mira a Mora paga darle en la jeta no? españa es mil veces mejor que sudacalandia infectado de mulatos negros aja xDD deja diego no hables mas te doy yo en los huevos mejor españa tambiene sta toteada de moros, negros y similares viene aqui un mierda sudaca bueno y que opinan sobre la partida 13 del worms 3D? que KrusheR haga lo suyo los moros son morenos hmmm pero vosotros soys negros worms, define eso el juego de los gusanitos? y los moros son gente buena xDD Gusanitos que se pegan tiros y no como vosotros que soys una mierda mola ese juego <KrusheR> ¿? kai krush *jai En la que el gusano se va a una playa don KrusheR, tenemos un mierdoso nazi tu el sudaca insultando a españa * Diegocon13 gustaria de un admin para kickearlo y tienes que coger la caja del faro te crees esto normal * Diegocon13 no insulta a españa, solo a Santa_wii * Smoker xDD <KrusheR> es que nadie en este canal sabe tomarse la justicia por su mano? diego comeme la polla anda es un mierda sudaca justicia, lo haria con @ <KrusheR> Smoker: o te portas o te vas hmm xDD nah, que tu madre te la coma Smoker Ok, organizemos un tiroteo vay al sudaca que? <KrusheR> y tu tambien, Diegocon13, tampoco es plan de contestarle igual hmm sorry * Diegocon13 hinca la cabeza hacia KrusheR pelea? xD krusher tu eres sudaca o español? <KrusheR> bueno al menos Diegocon13 es pelota Krusher dame voice *___* <KrusheR> en cambio Smoker parece un facha Ave maría yonkísima agradece que KrusheR esta, que si no, te daba una pela que te deja callado Smoker de facha nada odio a los sudacas por discriminar no, es un poco nacional socialista aja <KrusheR> nadie te ha discriminado, Smoker tiene un poco de nazi en las venas * Diegocon13 no ha puteado a un español en años un poco? si odio na los sudacas XD es un homofobo deverian morirse todos odia a los comunistas si ve y a los gaylers al menos aqui sabemos escribir tenemos un nazi KrusheR <KrusheR> Mora: no, no sabeis xD yo si xD odio a los sudacas sssh krush, no metas la pata nazi no soy mierda sudaca <KrusheR> Smoker: el mundo se divide en dos clases de personas <KrusheR> los que tienen op y los que reciben patadas XD xDDD y tu no eres op a los sudacas matarlos Voy a formar un sindicato <KrusheR> en otro contexto es probable que tuvieras un juicio justo que discriminan a los españoles KICK KICK KICK <KrusheR> pero resulta que esta es mi sala de chat y luego vienen a nuestro pais * Diegocon13 trae los binoculos para kick <KrusheR> coño callate ya XD jajaja <KrusheR> te estoy amenazando, o es que no lo ves?? joer tu jajaja <KrusheR> o es que quieres que te eche?? KrusheR, de harias el favor de poderlo kickear yo? *me iros a la mierda todos <KrusheR> si * Diegocon13 retirara sus poderes cuando lo kickee defendeis a un mierda sudaca *** KrusheR sets mode +o on Diegocon13 <KrusheR> dale *** Diegocon13 sets mode -o on Smoker que insulta a espoaña *** Diegocon13 sets mode +b on Smoker!*@* *** Smoker has been kicked by Diegocon13 (Diegocon13) <KrusheR> pero no banees por nick *** Diegocon13 sets mode -o on Diegocon13 <KrusheR> gñrfs jdoer no se hacerlo por ip *** KrusheR sets mode -b on Smoker!*@* <KrusheR> bueno es igual xd XD wii *** KrusheR sets mode +o on Diegocon13 muy amable KrusheR <KrusheR> quedate con el op <KrusheR> y cuida del cortijo <KrusheR> que yo estoy ocupado danke ya he terminado ^^ * Diegocon13 observa Mora, el man tenia ganas de kick Voy a corregir comas y a poner haches Ciao chao Russian adios si diego xD tang puedo hacer un tipo de bar? :-P no puedes hacer tang para todos estamos sedientos yo quiero xD yuz * KhazikeKhashondo pide o/ y el tang? *** Timoteo has quit (Read error: 104 (Connection reset by peer)) lo tenía Timoteo... joder >.< xD Categoría:Humor interno